phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Perry el Ornitorrinco (canción)
Perry el Ornitorrinco es una de las primeras canciones de la serie y probablemente, una de las más conocidas, sonó por primera vez en el episodio "Montaña Rusa" y, desde entonces, su estribillo se oye en todos los episodios Letra Latino (Latinoamerica) Coro: '¡Doobie, doobie, Doo-bah! ¡Doobie, doobie, Doo-bah! '''Cantante: '''Australiano mamífero Semi-acuático agente ¡Doobie, doobie, Doo-bah! Un peludo con pie plano ¡perfecto para pelea-a-ar! Como espía es el mejor No es un pato ni un castor Tiene muchas fans que lo aman si él dice así: '''Perry: '''Rrrrrrrr '''Chicas: '¡Aaah! 'Cantante: '¡Es Perry, el Ornitorrinco!'' ('Mayor Monograma: '''Pueden llamarlo Agente P) ''Coro: Perry, el Ornitorrinco ('''Mayor Monograma: ¡Dije que lo llamen Agente P!)'' ''Coro: ''¡Agente P! Traducción en inglés Coro: '¡Doobie, doobie, Doo-bah! ¡Doobie, doobie, Doo-bah! '''Cantante: '''Australian mammal Semi-aquatic agent ¡Doobie, doobie, Doo-bah! A furry flatfoot Perfect to fight! As a spy is the best Not a duck and a beaver It has many fans who love him if he says: '''Perry: '''Rrrrrrrr '''Chicas: '¡Aaah! 'Cantante: '''It is Perry the Platypus! ('Mayor Monograma: '''You can call Agent P) ''Coro: Perry the Platypus ('''Mayor Monograma: I said I'd call Agent P!)'' ''Coro: ''Agent P! España (Castellano) Coro: ¡Perry! Cantante: Es un duro mamifero, ovíparo semiacuático. ''Coro: Con un Fez '''Coro': No es solo hábil, es un primor. Con pico y cola de castor. ¡Es Perry! ¡el ornitorrinco! (Mayor Monograma: Pueden llamarle Agente P) Coro: 'Perry ('Mayor Monograma: ¡He dicho que pueden llamarle Agente P!) ''Coro: ¡Agente P! Traducción en inglés '''Coro': ¡Perry! Cantante:It's hard as a mammal, semiaquatic oviparous. ''Coro: With a fez Valentine is a lesby! And walks with Doofenshmirtz (And) '''Cantante:' Hairy, flat feet The fears nobody calls it just business. Coro: It is not just business, it's a beauty. With spout and beaver tail. Cantante: His voice is such pleasure It is making them tremble! It is Perry! The platypus! (Mayor Monograma: They can call Agent P) Coro: 'Perry ('Mayor Monograma: I said I can call him Agent P!) ''Coro: ''Agent P! Curiosidades *La cancion de Perry fue modificada para el episodio ¿Este ornitorrinco me hace ver gorda?, donde Candace se cambiaba de cuerpo con Perry. La canción ha tenido otras muchas variaciones a lo largo de la serie. Gitchee, Gitchee, Ki, todos los dias un dia extraordinario y Perry el Ornitorrinco (canción) fueron las primeras canciones escritas para la serie. *En el episodio de El templo de Kestanacien se modifico solo al agregar "con un fez" *La canción puede haber sido inspirado o puede ser una parodia de "Secret Agent Man", una canción cantada por Johnny Rivers como la canción de la serie 1960 de la televisión británica "Danger Man". Si bien el tema original se encuentra en la clave de sol menor, la versión de Candace traslada a Si menor. *Una versión instrumental también se realiza en algunos episodios *Esta fue una de las canciones que podrían votar en Phineas y Ferb Musical de Cliptastico de cuenta atrás. en:Perry the Platypus Theme pt-br:Perry o Ornitorrinco (música) Categoría:Cliptastico Top 10 musical Categoría:Perry el ornitorrinco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Tony Cruz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Roberto Velázquez Categoría:Canciones de 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de 1ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de 4ª Temporada